


Fictober 2017 Prompts

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Asexual Merlin (Kingsman), Civilian AU, Fictober, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Post-The Golden Circle, The Golden Circle Spoilers, They all live, Unrepentant Fluff, did i mention the fluff?, merlin lives, pre-The Secret Service, unrelated one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: Based on a modified Inktober prompt list that was making the rounds, these are 31 unrelated one-shots in the Kingsman universe.  I'm assuming the majority of the chapters will be at most T, and even then really only for language.  The relationship and rating will be noted for each chapter, as will any post-TGC spoilers.





	1. SEARCHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy & Merlin, GEN

Eggsy patted the thug down, searching for hidden weapons. “Got anything that’s gonna poke me,” he asked, pushing him against the car hood. “Better to tell me now than me finding it.”

“Left ankle,” the man grunted, “blade.”

Eggsy continued his search, ending at the noted ankle and pulling the blade free. “This is _nice_ ,” he remarked, testing the weight of the weapon in is hand. “Ceramic? I know someone who might appreciate this.”

Merlin chuckled quietly in his ear. “It _is_ rather nice. Ceramic does have its place, though you know I prefer steel.”

Eggsy laughed as he pulled the thug from the hood. “And a little small for your liking if I remember correctly.”

“Get moving Galahad,” Merlin interrupted. “It appears this one’s absence has been noted.”

Eggsy nodded, “on it Merlin.” He tossed the blade and shoved the thug forward. “Let’s go mate, we’re about to have company.”


	2. BAREFOOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Harry, post-TGC spoilers, GEN

He dreamt of walking across grass. Barefoot, he could feel the coolness of the earth give way beneath his feet, blades of grass tickling his toes. His shoes in one hand, Harry’s hand holding his other, he smiled as they strolled through the park.

He dreamt of running across sand. Barefoot, chasing after his childhood friends along the strand. Digging in with his toes, kicking up wet sand as he sprinted to catch up to the pack. Crowing with joy when he passed them.

He dreamt of slinking across carpet. Barefoot, tiptoeing across plush wool, barely breathing as he snuck down the hall. Carefully placing each foot, heel toe heel toe heel toe, as he approached his target. Delighting in the squeal as he grabbed Harry from behind, kissing his cheek in triumph.

Merlin woke from these dreams flexing feet and toes he no longer had. Sighing, he would sit up and massage what remained of his legs, willing himself to forget the dream. To forget these sensations he would never feel again.


	3. WARMTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, T

"You know I love it when you're spontaneous babe, but my bollocks are about to fall off."

Merlin laughed and tugged Eggsy closer. They stood at the top of a rise, farmland dark and quiet around them. Eggsy shivered as he snuggled into Merlin's overcoat, long arms reaching around him. "Trust me lad, it will all be worth it."

Eggsy grumbled, burrowing deeper into Merlin's warmth, cheek pressed to his sweater. "I dunno if my bollocks can last much longer, I swear I can hear them knocking."

Merlin reached between them, giving his cock a squeeze. "Knocking you say," he asked, as Eggsy gasped in surprise. He groped at Eggsy's crotch, reaching for his balls. "They seem pretty good to me," he whispered in Eggsy's ear.

Eggsy moaned, hips moving into Merlin's grasp of their own accord. "Well this is one way to keep warm," he said, a little breathless, lifting his head to kiss the taller man.

"Oh Merlin, look!"

Merlin stilled his hand and followed Eggsy's gaze. A ribbon of green light danced across the dark sky behind them. Eggsy extracted himself, stepping a few paces closer to the lights.

"Merlin, they're beautiful." He reached back blindly, pulling Merlin close. "What are they?"

Merlin smiled fondly at the wonder he heard in Eggsy's voice. He stood behind him, wrapping his coat and arms around him again. "Aurora borealis, Northern lights. We don't often see them this far South, but there was report of a larger than average solar flare."

"I heard about that," Eggsy said quietly, eyes locked on the display before them. "Thought they affected satellites and the like."

"That can be one effect," Merlin agreed, "but we also get the benefit of amazing Northern lights displays."

"Fucking spectacular, eh?"

Merlin laughed and gave Eggsy a squeeze. "Aye lad, fucking spectacular."


	4. COMPLIMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin & Eggsy, GEN

They both had a thing for praise, not so much as to call it a kink, but definitely a thing. Eggsy’s need was more obvious; anyone who looked for more than a moment could tell he flourished under positive attention. He figured it was a result of where he grew up, the only positive voice was his mum, and he heard that less and less as Dean stuck around.

Merlin’s need surprised Eggsy. He saw Merlin as an incredibly competent, wickedly deadly … well god would be a bit much, but it wasn’t far off. As they grew closer he learned Merlin’s upbringing wasn’t too different from his own. His mother died when he was young, his father’s sister moved in to help raise the children. Severe, religious people, Merlin had an unhappy childhood and longed to get away. While Harry was the man to show Eggsy a new life, a local priest saw Merlin’s potential early on. Sponsoring him through school, and into university, Merlin thrived under the attention.

They strove to be genuine, never flip or offhand with their praise, strengthening the bond between them. This understanding, that they each knew the power of a sincere compliment, became a pillar of their friendship.


	5. FALLEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

Merlin laid awake, Eggsy’s warm weight pressing down over him. His internal clock woke him precisely at six o’clock, as it always had whether he needed to be up or not. He was surprised to find Eggsy still draped across his chest, yet he found he didn’t dislike it.

_Well then,_ he thought to himself, _when the fuck did this happen?_

He thought back over the last few months, remembering all the little ways Eggsy had insinuated himself into his life. Harry’s voice chastised him, “ _No, you fool, you let him in. There is a big difference there._” Merlin smiled ruefully. Harry might not be here to knock sense into him, but it seemed he was still pointing him in the right direction.

He pulled Eggsy closer, kissing his temple. He whispered quietly into the still dark room, “I think I’ve fallen in love with you lad.”

“S’about time you finally figured it out,” Eggsy mumbled, leaning up to kiss Merlin’s cheek. “Knew that for ages. Love you too, you know.” 

Merlin laughed and gave Eggsy a squeeze. “Cheeky. Good thing I love you, else I’d never put up with you.”

Eggsy settled again, tucking his head under Merlin’s chin. “Alright then, we love each other. Go back to sleep, we don’t have to be anywhere but here today.”

Merlin closed his eyes, picturing a quiet day at home with Eggsy. “I love you Eggsy.”

“I love you Merlin. Go to sleep already.”

And with a smile on his face, he did.


	6. WATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

Eggsy slowly lowered himself into the steaming water. Groaning, he leaned back in the tub, head resting on the edge. The bullet-proof suits were a lifesaver, literally, but it still hurt like fuck to take a bullet. He woke from a light doze when he heard a knock at the door and smiled when he saw Merlin enter, dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt.

“I’ll just be a few more minutes,” he said, reaching forward for the soap, “then the room’s all yours.”

Merlin strode forward, stopping Eggsy’s hand. “No Eggsy, there’s no rush.” He gently pushed Eggsy back, grabbing a towel to place on the floor. He settled himself on the ground, leaning against the long edge of the tub. “I just missed you lad, is that alright?”

Eggsy smiled, reached out to run a damp finger along the shell of Merlin’s ear. “Of course it is love, I missed you too.”

Merlin tilted his head into the touch, eyes closing as Eggsy’s hand rested along his neck. While Eggsy rubbed slow circles with his thumb, Merlin hummed quietly, both content to simply share the same space again.


	7. CONFUSED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

Merlin was confused. This couldn't be happening. Not here in the fucking corridor, tear tracks still staining his cheeks. Not with Eggsy's suit torn to shreds, gash on his head slowly bleeding.

“No, Galahad. No, we've both just had a shock. This is the first time you've been out of communication for more than a few hours.” He pulled Eggsy to his feet, “you know I love you Eggsy, but no, this isn't you. This is the adrenaline.”

Eggsy frowned, pulling out of Merlin's grip. “ _No,_ Merlin,” he said angrily, “you don't get to tell me what I'm fucking feeling. This isn't fucking adrenaline.” Eggsy took a deep breath and reached for Merlin's hand. “I came really fucking close to never coming back and I … I realized I don't want … I don't want there to be any question who my heart belongs to if I don't make it back. I love you Hamish, more than anyone, more than anything. Marry me.”

Fresh tears fell from Merlin's eyes. He reached with his free hand to cup Eggsy’s cheek, thumb wiping a stray tear. “There is no question Eggsy, I love you. More than anyone, more than anything.”

“So is that finally a yes?”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this in the fucking corridor, but yes Eggsy. I will marry you.”

Grinning, Eggsy reached with his free hand and pulled Merlin close, turning his head to kiss Merlin’s palm. “I couldn’t wait,” he shrugged, leaning up to meet Merlin’s lips. He grunted when Merlin’s fingers grazed the wound in his head. “I had to know,” he grimaced, pulling back to look Merlin in the eyes, “had to be certain, and fuck romance.”

Merlin kissed him softly on the forehead. “Let’s get you to medical love, we’ll worry about romance later.”

Eggsy dropped his head to Merlin's chest. “More than anyone Hamish,” he whispered, “more than anything.”

Merlin squeezed him tight, whispering softly in his ear. “More than anyone Eggsy, more than anything.”


	8. IMPASSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

“Well lad, it seems we have come to an impasse.”

“Yes Merlin, it seems we have.”

They stared each other down, eyes narrowed, waiting for the other to make the first move.

“There is _no way_ you are getting this without a fight, you know that right?”

“Yes Eggsy,” Merlin said mockingly, rolling his eyes. “That’s usually how these things are sorted.”

The moment Merlin’s eyes were off his own, Eggsy made his move, diving for the plate. “Too slow old man,” he crowed, holding the last biscuit in his fingers.

Merlin groaned in defeat, sagging back against the sofa cushions. “Fine,” he grumbled, crossing his arms, “have the last one.”

Eggsy shook his head, cozying up beside Merlin. “Such a sore loser, babe. Here.” Eggsy cracked the biscuit in two, handing one half to Merlin. “I’ll even give you the bigger piece.”

Merlin grinned, taking the offered treat, popping the whole thing in his mouth. “Take such good care of this old man, lad.”

Eggsy laughed, wiping invisible crumbs from his face. “Sore loser and bad manners to boot. Who else but me would put up with you?”

“You love it.”

“I do.”


	9. STRINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin & Eggsy, post-TGC spoilers, GEN

Eggsy sat at the foot of the bed, dangling a string in front of the open door of the carrier.

“I’m not sure about this Eggsy,” Merlin grumbled. “I’m hardly in any state to be chasing after anything.”

Eggsy scoffed, dragging the string across the bed. “Give me some credit Merlin, just hear me out okay?” 

Merlin frowned, pressing his lips together, but motioned for Eggsy to continue.

“Harry told me about Minerva. Said you had her for ages, that she died a few years back.” He dangled the string again, adding squeaky kissing noises this time. He sat back heaving a sigh, looking up at Merlin. “You’re gonna be home for a while, and we thought it would be good to have someone here with you.”

“Yes lad, but like I said, I’m in no shape to be chasing down a kitten.” Frowning deeper he gestured to the empty spaces below his knees.

“I know Merlin,” Eggsy said quietly, “but we thought of that too. The lady at the RSPCA said he’s about four years old, and loves to cuddle. So no worries about chasing down some bonkers kitten.”

Eggsy gasped as the tabby slowly stepped from the carrier. Merlin and Eggsy barely breathed as the cat sniffed at the blanket draped over Merlin’s lap. Merlin held out his hand as the cat made its way up the bed. He couldn’t help the smile as the cat rubbed its neck against his hand, starting to purr as Merlin ran his fingers down its back.

“Besides,” Eggsy whispered, “it was meant to be.”

Merlin looked up, the question in his quirked brow.

Eggsy grinned wide in triumph. “His name’s Denver.”


	10. HONOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

Eggsy lay stretched along Merlin's side, head propped on his fist. He ran a finger over the inked skin on Merlin's chest, tracing a path along the circular design. "So what's this all about then? Got something to do with your clan?"

A hint of a smile touched Merlin's lips, "aye, my _clan_. Such that it is." He followed Eggsy's finger over the crest, “I'm Masters, as you know, but we're part of the Buchanan Clan." He sighed, reaching to still Eggsy's hand, holding it against his heart. "It was all mother talked about growing up, _the clan_. When I finally made it to uni, I found myself surrounded by so much ... English. It seemed a good idea at the time." He huffed a breath, a rueful grin on his lips. "A part of Scotland they could never take away or change."

Eggsy smiled fondly, lifting their hands to look again at the tattoo. "It's very handsome, the little hat and the leaves."

Merlin snorted, rolling his eyes. "That is a ducal cap, and those are laurel branches," he corrected.

"Whatever. And the words, _clarior hinc honos_ , what does that mean?"

"Henceforth forward, the honour shall grow ever brighter," Merlin recited dramatically, brogue thick.

"That's beautiful," Eggsy marvelled.

"No, that's bollocks, if you ask me."

Eggsy laughed, giving Merlin a shove. "Fuck off, it _is_ beautiful."

Merlin grinned wide, dimple appearing as he pulled Eggsy close. "It might have been when I was younger, but they're just words now. I know who I am and no amount of ink, regardless of the words, will change that."

Eggsy turned to place a soft kiss on the tattoo. "Well I think it's handsome, little hat and the leaves.”

“Ducal cap,” Merlin growled, poking Eggsy in the side, “and laurel branches.”

Eggsy squealed, shrinking away from Merlin’s fingers. “Fine! Okay! Cap and laurel branches!” He settled again, ear pressed to Merlin's heart. “The honour shall grow ever brighter,” he whispered. “Don’t care what you say, that’s beautiful.”


	11. SEASONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin & Eggsy, GEN

“Pumpkin spice season is, by far, my favorite season.”

“ _Pumpkin spice_ is not a season. The word you’re looking for is _Autumn_.”

“C’mon Merlin, you know. Like wool mitten season, or ooh, melon margarita season!”

“The words lad, are _Winter_ and _Summer_.”

“No no no, work with me here. Fundamental things are changing, right? Like when we were kids, there were five senses, but now? Now they say there’s also the sense of balance, the sense of pain, the sense of time. Pluto’s not even a planet any more for fuck’s sake! You’re telling me, you can’t even _consider_ expanding your view even just a little bit?”

“... well … I suppose …”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you gave in so easy! What will the other science men all think of you now?”

“Oh you cheeky little shit.”


	12. INSTRUMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy (possible implied Eggsy/Merlin?), GEN

Eggsy holds the instrument gently in his hands, willing them to stop trembling. He doesn’t know why he is so nervous. He’s been doing this sort of thing for years. He’s trained for months _specifically_ for this occasion. 

_Calm the fuck down Unwin_ , he chastises himself, _you know this, you fucking got this_. Careful of the instrument, he wipes each hand on his trousers. Looking up to the crowd gathered around him, he sees Merlin. He sees him smile, head nodding encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Eggsy adjusts his hold on the guitar one last time.

“So anyway, here’s Wonderwall.”


	13. FOOLISH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Harry, post-TGC spoilers, GEN

A pleased smile comes to Harry's face as Merlin pushes his plate away.

“That was delicious Harry, thank you.”

Harry empties his wine glass and reaches for Merlin's hand. “Anything for you love.”

Merlin smiles fondly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Harry's knuckles. “Go on then, make yourself scarce while I clean up.” Merlin grunts as he stands, grabbing tightly to Harry's hand.

Harry is halfway out of his chair in alarm before Merlin waves him off. “I'm fine Harry, just a little stiff. Go, leave me to it.”

Harry sits, eyes narrowed, but says nothing. He watches Merlin closely as he clears the table, noting his limp is more pronounced than usual. Standing, he gives Merlin a kiss when he comes for the glassware, and heads to the living room.

Merlin tries not to think about the throbbing pain in the stump below his knee, focuses instead on getting the table cleared. He breathes slowly as the sink fills with water, smiling as he hears music play. _Never been in love before my arse_ , he thinks, hearing Harry singing along from the other room.

“ _But this is wine that's all too strange and strong, I'm full of foolish songs_.”

Harry’s voice grows louder as he returns to the kitchen, Merlin humming along. He feels Harry stand close, arm wrapped around his waist. “Chet Baker, a fine choice.” Merlin leans into the the embrace, “what’s made you so sentimental this evening?”

Harry shrugs, “no reason, it just felt right. Here, let me dry.”

They work together, washing and drying the dishes, as the record continues. Once the last glass is back in its cabinet Merlin holds out his hand. “Dance with me.”

Harry looks at the offered hand, shaking his head. “It’s been a long day Hamish, for both of us. We should go to bed.”

Ignoring his protest, Merlin pulls him close. Harry goes easily, though a frown creases his brow.

“You don’t have to worry about me Harry,” Merlin whispers, leaning in to kiss the frown away. “I am doing well.”

Harry clings a little closer, letting their foreheads touch. “I know you are, but I’ll always worry Hamish.”

Merlin pulls back, singing quietly along with the music. “ _Time after time, you’ll hear me say that I’m, so lucky to be loving you_.”

“I’ve kept your love so young? So new?”

Merlin grins, leading them in a tight circle and dipping Harry very near the ground. Harry laughs in delight, breathless as Merlin pulls them upright.

“So lucky Hamish.”

“Aye Harry, so lucky.”


	14. HAUNTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin & Eggsy, GEN

“No Eggsy, I am not assigning you a new office.”

“But Merlin,” Eggsy whispers, “it's _haunted_.”

Merlin scoffs, rolling his eyes. “No Galahad. I can assure you, your office is _not_ haunted.”

“Then how do you explain it,” Eggsy asks, pacing a tight circle in front of Merlin's desk. “Shit gets moved around all the time!”

“Housekeeping.”

Eggsy narrows his eyes, not quite brave enough to glare at Merlin. “That's not the same and you know it. Besides, Mrs Davies is always careful with my stuff. And what about those scratching noises, huh? Or the cold spots?

“JB and the fact that we work in a drafty old manor house.”

“You don't get it Merlin! It's haunted!”

“You better make friends with the ghosts then lad. You're not getting a new office.”

Eggsy does glare this time, but beats a hasty retreat. Merlin shakes his head in amusement as Eggsy stalks off. “Now then, you listen to me,” he says to his empty office. “You take it easy on the lad, he's new but he'll be around for a long time. You hear me?”

Hearing a faint thump, he smiles. “Good. Now off with you, I've work to be done.”


	15. INTIMACY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, M

“Merlin, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course Eggsy,” Merlin replies absently, focused on _Mock the Week_ playing on the television. He squeezes Eggsy's neck reassuringly, “anything.”

“Why haven't we fucked?”

Eggsy’s voice is quiet, and Merlin's silence hangs heavy over them. He doesn't look up, focusing instead on Merlin's jumper, fiddling with a non-existent bit of lint. He can't stop himself from rambling on, filling Merlin's shocked silence.

“Well, proper fucked I guess. Because it's been months and don't get me wrong, your hands are like a gift from the gods, and well, you know I don't have much experience with men, but if you're holding back …” He pauses, swallowing over the lump forming in his throat at Merlin's continued silence, “you don't have to be a gentleman with me. If you want to fuck then I'm … it's something we can do if you want.”

Something in Eggsy's tone finally moves Merlin to action. He extricates himself from Eggsy's hold, frowning at the whimper the younger man would likely deny making. Sitting up straight, he turns to Eggsy, holding his shoulders firmly. 

“Eggsy, look at me lad.” He waits for Eggsy to meet his eyes before he continues. “First, I never, _never_ , want you to do anything you are not comfortable with. Do you understand?”

Eggsy's cheeks redden, but he nods his agreement.

“Good.” His voices softens, as does his grip on Eggsy's shoulders. “Second, I thought you knew Eggsy. That I don't want sex, that I'm asexual.” 

“Oh, thank fuck.” Eggsy sags with relief in Merlin’s grasp, tension gone in an instant. “Christ Merlin, I had no fucking clue! How _would_ I know that, we never really talked about it did we?”

Merlin smiles ruefully, “I never did come out and say it but I thought ...Oh Eggsy, I'm sorry lad.”

Eggsy reaches to press away the frown line from Merlin's forehead. “It's forgiven. So wait, how does that work then if you've given me the best handjobs of my life? 'Cause the same goes for you, you don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

“Thank you Eggsy, but you can trust I _wanted_ to give you ... hmm, what was that? The best handjobs you’ve had in your life?”

The flush on Eggsy’s face darkens as he gives Merlin a shove. “Oh fuck off, you smug bastard.”

Merlin laughs, grabbing his hand and pulling him close. Eggsy goes easily, settling himself in Merlin’s lap. He leans up to kiss him softly. “So you’re okay with where we’re at? What we do?”

“More than okay, Eggsy.” Merlin kisses him, pressing their foreheads together. “ _This_ is what I want,” he says quietly. “Intimacy, romance, to be close to you. And to give you the best hand jobs of your life.”

Eggsy groans, pulling back and rolling his eyes. “You’re never going to forget that, are you?”

“Not a chance lad, not a chance.”


	16. FAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy & Roxy, GEN | Brotp ftw!

"Rox, you'd tell me if I was getting fat, right?"

"What are you on about?"

"If I was getting fat. You'd tell me, yah?"

"Eggsy, you're not fat. Where is this coming from?"

"Just ... well my clothes are kind of tight. And I heard Andrew when he was fitting my new suit. Those numbers were bigger than with Harry. Fuck, they're never going to keep me if I'm fat."

"Eggsy. Have actually thought about this?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. First, you. Are. Not. Fat. And even if you were I'd love you anyway. Second, before Kingsman how often were you getting three square meals a day?"

"Come on, Rox ..."

"No, be quiet. You asked me and now I'm answering. We both know, you've told me how you took care of your mum and Daisy. Six months of regular meals plus training every day? You are a healthy, muscular young man. I will say it again. You. Are. Not. Fat. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Roxy, I hear you."

"Good. Say it back to me."

"You're not actually the boss of me, you know that, right?"

"Best friend, boss, same difference. I want to hear you say it Eggsy."

"Fine. I am not fat. Happy?"

"Immensely. You know I love you no matter what you look like, right?"

"Yes Rox. You're the best, you know?"

"Best friend? Best agent? You must be more specific."

"Both."


	17. JUBILANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

“I'm over the moon, Rox. I am jubilant, I am overjoyed, I am walking on clouds.”

“Eggsy, are you drunk?”

“Only drunk on love, dear Roxanne.”

“No, wait … does this mean it’s finally happened?”

“Yes it does mean.”

“ _Yes_ Eggsy! It’s about time! Come on, tell me _everything_.”

***

Merlin leaned close and whispered in Eggsy’s ear. “You know, you lost Harry ten quid. He was _certain_ I would make the first move.”

Eggsy shivered as Merlin’s breath ghosted across his ear. He blushed, placing a tentative hand on Merlin’s knee. “I wasn’t sure I could do it,” he whispered, “but Roxy’s the best cheerleader.”

Merlin fit his hand under Eggsy’s, entwining their fingers. He slouched a little to rest his head on Eggsy’s shoulder. “You must tell me what she said, might come in handy.”

“Not sure how well it’d work, Merlin.” He could feel Eggsy’s laugh, quiet in the darkened theatre.

“She said if I asked you out first she’d split the tenner.”

Merlin sat upright, agog at Eggsy’s admission. “That was it _?_ _Five lousy quid_?!”

Eggsy quickly pulled him close, both giggling as they hunkered down in their seats, away from the shushing patrons around them.

Merlin took Eggsy’s hand, again entwining their fingers. “Makes one think.”

Eggsy barely turned, focused on the film just starting, “makes you think what?”

“Makes one think what else we could do if I bet you five quid.”

“Make it ten and you’ve got a deal.”


	18. WAITING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Harry, GEN | TGC Spoilers (but like only if you haven't seen the trailer)

Merlin had many ghosts. They knew he was the one taking care of them all, from Knights to techs to support and household staff. They loved him as one of their own and protected him fiercely.

Over the years he was able to identify a good number of the spirits haunting the Manor but there was one ghost he was waiting for. He both feared and welcomed a visit from this ghost. Galahad. His Harry.

Long hours spent at the Manor, retreating to his quarters in hope of seeing Harry again, hearing Harry again. Anything so he knew his love was safe, was home once again. Long hours spent at the Manor, flinching at every new sound. Dreading each new cold spot or flash of light in the corner of his eye. Anything so he knew his love was gone, truly lost to him.

A year of hope and of dread, waiting. The Manor destroyed, his home destroyed, his life destroyed. But waiting no longer, the fear and dread and hope making way for stunned astonishment when he saw Harry, his Harry, alive on the other side of the glass.


	19. NATURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin & Eggsy, GEN

“Galahad, please see me when you return to base.”

“Come on Merlin, I swear I’ve still got all of my grenades left!”

Merlin shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Yes, I’m aware Galahad, and congratulations on an explosion-free mission. No, this is about a different matter. Please, once you’re debriefed, come see me.”

“Sure thing, Merlin.”

...

Merlin took in Eggsy’s pristine suit as he entered his office a few hours later. “Looking good, Eggsy.”

Eggsy laughed, leaning against Merlin’s desk. “ _Feeling_ good, Merlin. So what do you need me for?”

“I had an idea, but you’re a little overdressed. Go on and change, meet me in the garden.”

Eggsy shrugged in agreement, turning to do as asked. Merlin took his time shutting down his station, making his way slowly to the Manor above. He smiled when he found Eggsy waiting for him, and started towards a rarely used path. They continued through the copse of trees in a companionable silence.

“So where we going Merlin?”

“I know these past few months haven’t been easy, for any of us, but I’ve noticed you spending a fair amount of time out here.”

“It’s quiet out here, yeah? With Mum and Daisy at Harry’s … at home, and the new recruits at the manor, it was the only place I could hear myself think.”

“I didn’t take you for the ‘communing with nature’ type, lad.”

Eggsy laughed, bumping Merlin’s shoulder. “Neither did I! There’s something about being out here though.” Eggsy was silent for a few steps, trying to find the right words. “I feel calm when I’m out here, there’s a clarity I don’t get anywhere else.”

Merlin nodded in understanding, pointing out a fork in the path. “Come on, it’s this way.” The new path lead to an opening in the trees, to a small clearing at the edge of a lake. Merlin sat on the grass, gesturing for Eggsy to join him. 

“I found this place not long after becoming an agent. I’d taken to walking the grounds, a way to clear my head after missions.”

Eggsy snorted, “I knew you were an agent.”

Merlin turned to look at Eggsy, “for a time, yes. It was after a particularly bad mission that I found this place. So lost in my own head I nearly wandered right into the water. This place, it’s where I come when things are particularly bad.”

Eggsy frowned, “so you’ve been out here a lot recently, yeah?”

“As often as I can get away, yes.”

“Merlin, why did you bring me here. If it’s _your_ place, why am I here?”

Merlin sighed, looking back out over the water. “We’ve lost so much, you and I, these past few months. I think you need this place as much as I do, Eggsy. A place to remember, to heal, to move forward.”

“That’s the hard part,” Eggsy said quietly, “moving forward.”

“I know Eggsy, but you’re not alone in this.” Merlin reached out to grasp Eggsy’s shoulder. “We’re here, _I’m_ here.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Eggsy looked up, covering Merlin’s hand with his own, “for all of this.”

Merlin smiled, squeezing Eggsy’s shoulder. “You’re welcome, lad.”


	20. SHELTERED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

They dashed towards the awning, seeking shelter from the sudden downpour.

Eggsy shivered, picking at his soaked jacket. “ _Fuck_ , pretty sure this isn’t supposed to get wet.”

Merlin stood beside him, wiping rain from his face. He watched as Eggsy pulled at his jacket, struggling to get out of the soaked garment. His eyes tracked down Eggsy’s body, flashing with hunger as a hint of skin appeared.

“Shit!” Eggsy stopped struggling, arms trapped in his jacket, shirt rucked up and exposing his stomach. He sagged in defeat, turning to Merlin. “You want to give me a hand here? Merlin?” He smirked -- not an easy thing to pull off trapped in his own clothes -- dipping his head to meet Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin felt his cheeks redden, caught staring at the younger man’s bare skin. He reached to work the jacket free, ignoring his growing arousal when he realized Eggys’s shirt was coming off with the jacket. “Quit wiggling, Eggsy,” he scolded, “you’re not helping.”

Eggsy huffed a sigh but stopped moving, allowing Merlin to finish removing his wet clothes. He grinned, glad to be free of the offending garments and looked up to thank Merlin. The words caught in his throat when he saw the pure _want_ in Merlin’s eyes. He shifted the wet clothes to one hand, pulling Merlin from the awning and back into the rain. “Come on, love. I’m fucking freezing, but it looks like _you’ve_ got plans to get us warmed up.”

Not caring a whit for the spectacle they must be making, Merlin laughed, allowing himself to be dragged down the street. “Aye, lad,” he said, running his free hand across Eggsy’s bare shoulders, “many plans.”


	21. FINGERTIPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

Merlin woke slowly, the sound of a page turning and the steady weight of a hand on his shoulder reminding him where he was.  


"There you are,” Eggsy said softly, voice barely above a whisper in the quiet room.  “Welcome back, love.”

Merlin smiled, stretching as he turned on his back, resting his head again on Eggsy’s thigh.  He reached for Eggsy’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to his palm.  “I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

Eggsy smiled fondly, “it’s alright Merlin.  You’ve had a long week, obviously you needed the rest.”  Book forgotten, he watched as Merlin kissed the inside of his wrist, his thumb, each fingertip.  Their eyes met as Merlin placed Eggsy’s hand over his heart, covering it with his own.

Eggsy drew a finger slowly down his nose, Merlin closing his eyes as he reached his forehead.  He tilted his head into the touch when Eggsy traced each eyebrow.

"Look at you,” Eggsy laughed, fingertips running lightly over Merlin’s scalp.  “Like a cat, you’re practically purring.”

Merlin grinned, looking up to meet Eggsy’s eyes, giving his hand a squeeze.  “Not a cat, no.  Better.  Warm, happy, loved.”

Eggsy matched Merlin’s goofy grin, leaning down to kiss his nose.  “Go on then, happy cat.  Go back to sleep.”

Merlin closed his eyes, warmth spreading through his body, from the fingers feather light on his head to the steady weight over his heart.  Goofy grin still on his lips, feeling happy and loved, he drifted back to sleep.


	22. LOST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Merlin, GEN

Merlin was unusually quiet that night.  Harry watched him in the en-suite, as he wrapped a towel around his waist.  Watched as Merlin stared at himself in the mirror, dragging  a hand slowly across his head.  Merlin sighed, turned off the light and dressed for bed.

Harry doused the last light in the room as Merlin crawled under the covers, settling on his back.  Harry curled up beside Merlin, taking a hand in his.  Pressing an occasional kiss to his knuckles, he waited for Merlin.

Merlin sighed, turning to face Harry.  “It’s time,” his voice barely above a whisper, he pressed their foreheads together.  “I look fucking ridiculous, I’m only thirty five and I’ve lost most of it anyways, it’s time to lose the rest.”

Harry frowned, squeezing Merlin’s hand in his.  “You are wrong, Hamish, you do not look ridiculous.  But if you think it’s time, then we shall do something about it.”

Merlin’s shoulders sagged, going willingly when Harry pulled him close.  “How soon can we get this done?”

Harry laughed, hugging Merlin tight.  “Can’t wait, now that you’ve made up your mind?”  He could feel more than hear Merlin’s answering grumble, but thought a moment.  “If you can be home for dinner at a reasonable hour, we can get this done tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

“Anything for you, Hamish.”

\--------------------

Merlin _was_ home the next day at a reasonable hour, growing increasingly nervous over dinner.  

“Are you certain,” Harry asked, “we don’t have to do this today.”

Merlin shook his head, more to clear his nerves than a dismissal.  “Aye, I am certain, Harry.”

Harry nodded, “go on then, quick shower while I clean up here.”  Merlin smiled, leaning in to kiss him soundly before heading upstairs.

Harry had everything ready, laid out on the counter, when Merlin was finished.  He wrapped Merlin in a towel, kissing him softly before directing him to sit on the toilet.  

“No fucking way,” Merlin said, raising his arms in protest when he heard the motor start, “those clippers have been at your bollocks.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “so has your mouth, this morning in fact.”

Merlin paused.  “Point taken.”  Lowering his arms, he gestured at Harry, “please, proceed.”

Harry rolled his eyes, leaning forward to trim down what remained of Merlin’s hair.  Merlin sat patiently, allowing himself to be moved about as Harry directed.  Harry traded clippers for a shaving brush, lathering up Merlin’s scalp.  He took his time then, shaving Merlin clean.  It had to be right, had to be perfect.  Once he was satisfied, he wiped down Merlin’s head, getting any stray lather.  

Merlin looked up as Harry uncapped a tube, question in his raised brow.  

Harry shrugged, “you get dry skin.”

Merlin grinned, watching Harry work the lotion in his palms.  He leaned forward as Harry rubbed the lotion into his scalp, resting his head on Harry’s stomach.  Harry massaged his scalp, rolling his eyes when he felt Merlin’s hands move slowly up the backs of his thighs.

“Come now,” Harry said, bending down to kiss the now-bare skin on Merlin’s head, “up you get.  Take a look at my handiwork.”

As Merlin stood, Harry stepped away from the mirror.  He felt a strange deja vu, watching Merlin peer into the mirror, watching him run a hand over his bare head.

“You don’t think it’s too much,” Merlin asked, turning to see his profile.

“Absolutely not.  You look beautiful, darling.”  Harry leaned over to kiss a mole, newly revealed.  “In fact, you look a little terrifying.  If I didn’t know you were such a softy …” Harry grinned as Merlin elbowed his ribs, “I would most certainly cross the street if I saw you coming.”

“Terrifying?  Hmm, I might be able to work with that.”  Merlin looked at Harry in the mirror, shaking his head.  “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Harry.  Could never have done this myself.”

Harry smiled, tugging Merlin in for a hug.  “Of course you could have, Hamish.  I’m just pleased you trusted me to do it.”  

“Trust no one else, Harry,” Merlin said quietly, “not like you.”

“And I you, Hamish,” Harry replied, “no one else.”  

They stood like that for a while, clutching the other tight in the quiet of the bathroom.  

Harry cleared his throat, a little surprised at the emotion welling up inside.  “Right, get dressed.  We need to find you a decent hat.  I will not hear you complain about a frostbitten head come November.”


	23. WISHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

It had been a long day, Merlin was tired, but couldn’t sleep.  He sat propped in bed, attempting to get through the latest issue of _Science_.  He dropped the journal in an instant when his phone rang, recognizing Eggsy’s tone.

“Hello, lad.”  He smiled fondly at the sleepy face that greeted him,  “You’re to meet your mark early, what are you doing up so late?”

Eggsy shrugged.  “Can’t sleep, keep looking out the window.  It’s beautiful here Merlin, even at night.”

Eggsy turned to look at the view and Merlin suddenly wished he was there, could nibble at his favourite bit of the lad, that soft bit right below his ear.

“Have you been here Merlin?  To Paris?”

“Aye, a few times.  Only ever for work though, never for pleasure.”

“We should come back here,” Eggsy mused.  He turned back, cocking an eyebrow and smiling at Merlin, “with my love, in the City of Love?”  

Merlin chuckled, “oh lad, that was _terrible_.”

“Whatever, you love it.”

Merlin nodded, smiling fondly.  “I do.”

Eggsy sighed.  “Missing you a lot tonight, Hamish.”

“I know Eggsy, wish I was there with you.”

Eggsy turned off the light in his room, slipping under the covers.  He glanced again out the window, “ _will_ we come back, just you and me?”

“I think I’d like that,” Merlin grinned, “in the City of Love, with my love.”

Eggsy groaned, “oh you’re right, that is _terrible_.”

Merlin laughed softly, turning out his own light.  “Go to sleep now love, and we’ll make plans for Paris when you return.”

Eggsy yawned loudly, “g’night Hamish, love you.”

“Love you, Eggsy.”


	24. BREAKABLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

“Be careful with that one,” Eggsy exclaimed, “it’s breakable!”

Merlin looked down at the box in his hands, liberally covered in yellow caution tape and red _FRAGILE_ stickers. He looked back up to Eggsy, eyebrow cocked. “You don’t say.”

Eggsy was already rushing towards him when he spoke, and he laughed when the younger man took the box oh-so-carefully from his hands. Merlin stepped back, allowing Eggsy to enter the flat, following close behind as he gently placed the box on the dining room table.

“What have you _got_ in there lad?” He set his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder, watching as he sliced through the layers and layers of tape. “Spun glass? Fabergé egg?” Grinning, he poked Eggsy in the ribs, “smuggled lighter grenades?”

Eggsy flinched away from the jab, but his hands remained steady, pulling a bubble-wrapped mass from the box. “Even more precious, Merlin.” He tenderly laid the object on the table, carefully unraveling layers and layers of plastic.

Merlin groaned, head rolling back along with his eyes, when the object was revealed. “Oh for fuck’s … Seriously Eggsy? All this rigmarole for a pair of fucking shoes?”

Eggsy pouted, cradling his winged trainers to his chest. “Hush now, don’t listen to him darlings,” he whispered at the shoes,“ the bad man doesn’t mean it. You’re worth every bit of protection.“


	25. FRIEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin & Eggsy, GEN - Aladdin AU?

Eggsy had been doing a favour for his mum, clearing out old Mrs. Hooper’s flat, when he found it. Stacked amongst a pile of papers, he figured it would be good for the “donate” pile. He unclipped the mass of decades-old coupons and pulled down his sleeve to rub at the spot of rust on the metal clasp. 

A tall man stepped into the room, oxfords clacking on the linoleum, startling Eggsy. “Where the fuck did you come from,” he demanded, attempting to cover his panic with bravado.

The man closed the distance between them in a few long-legged steps and plucked the clipboard from Eggsy’s hands. “I’ll be having that, thanks.”

Eggsy noticed a gleam of gold at taller man’s wrists as he reached over, but was too gobsmacked to do anything but hand it over. Eggsy watched as the man seemed to caress the clipboard, wiping at the same bit of rust, and then tucked it under one arm.

“Alright then, lad. What’ll it be?”

"Erm … what?”

The other man stood a little taller, pulling his jumper-clad shoulders back, and slipped his free hand into the pocket of his dark trousers.

“I’ll admit, a clipboard is not as _ostentatious_ ”—this he said with a roll of his eyes—“as a gold lamp, but the deal is the same. You freed me, I grant you three wishes.”

"Wishes?” Eggsy scoffed, “bruv, I don’t know what you’re on, but you’ve got to share with me, yeah?”

"Come now, Eggsy, surely you’ve heard the tales?”

Eggsy snorted, shaking his head. “What, like that movie with Robin Williams?” His eyes unfocused as he hummed a little, trying to remember the song. “ _Mister Aladdin sir, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down_ …”

"Aye, lad,” the tall man interrupted, eyes sparkling, “ _you ain’t never had a friend like me_.”


	26. SQUEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, T (language)

Merlin groaned, leaning far to the left. Grimacing, he bent the other way, leaning far over to his right.

“Listen here, you little pipsqueak,” he growled, knocking Eggsy’s knee, “quit with the fucking blue shells!”

"Pipsqueak?” Eggsy frowned, knocking Merlin’s knee with his own, " _listen here_ you lanky git, you’re the one who wanted to play in the first place. If I hadda’ known you were such a whingy baby,”—this he said with a sneer, kicking at Merlin’s ankle—“I wouldn’t have agreed to the match!”

"Fucking pointy-toed bastard,” Merlin growled, moving his leg to trap Eggsy’s against the sofa. He quickly leaned again to his left and away from Eggsy’s retaliatory elbow jab.

"Come on,” Eggsy laughed, managing to both roll his eyes and shoot another shell Merlin’s way. “Even an old man like you knows rolling like that doesn’t make you play any better.”

Merlin grinned, accepting the challenge Eggsy wasn’t aware he put forward. 

Out of nowhere Eggsy found Merlin in his lap, broad shoulders pressing against his chest, pinning him to the sofa. Trapped, Eggsy wriggled and squirmed, trying to free his hands, but Merlin held firm, using his legs to keep Eggsy pressed against the sofa.

Merlin continued rocking from side to side, handily winning the match now he was gloriously shell free. As his kart passed the finish line he let Eggsy free, settling back on his side of the sofa. He looked over to Eggsy, preparing for some sort of retaliation, but smiled fondly when he saw the young man pouting.

"’S not fair,” Eggsy huffed, crossing his arms, pouting even more. “I just kicked your ankle, didn’t have to tackle me.”

"Aww,” Merlin cooed, moving to gather Eggsy in his arms, "who’s the whingy baby now, hmm?” Feeling Eggsy still tensed in his embrace, he began placing feather-light kisses to his hair, his forehead, his cheeks. Eggsy finally melted when Merlin sucked on his ear lobe.

"Listen here, lanky git,” he breathed, tilting his head to allow Merlin better access to his neck, "don’t think I’m letting you off that easy.”

“Is that right, pipsqueak?” Merlin continued kissing his neck, his jaw, the hollow at his throat. “What have you got in mind?”

Eggsy’s eyes gleamed as he lifted Merlin’s chin with a finger. “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”


	27. CAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN (if you squint they made it to Paris)

Merlin wasn’t terribly demonstrative with his affections in public, or as Eggsy told him, he wasn’t “big on PDA”, and Eggsy was okay with it. He knew part of it was where Merlin grew up, _how_ he grew up, and part of it was the quartermaster he’d been for more than half his life bleeding through. Eggsy also didn’t mind because in private Hamish was very affectionate. Whether it was their shoulders pressed together on the sofa, a foot hooked around an ankle during dinner, or long fingers running through his hair, Eggsy was content knowing how much Merlin cared for him.

It was a surprise then when Merlin took his hand as they exited the plane, fingers laced together, Merlin leading them through the labyrinth of Charles de Gaulle airport. The feel of a thumb rubbing idly on his thigh in the taxi, the solid press of a large hand on the small of his back as they checked in to the hotel, and now, as they stepped to the back of the lift, the comforting weight of Merlin’s arm across his shoulders.

As the bellman arranged their bags and the iron gate closed on the cage, Eggsy stepped closer to Merlin, turning a little to tuck himself further under his arm. He reached under Merlin’s jacket, pulling himself closer still, resting his head on the taller man’s chest. He smiled when Merlin wrapped his free hand around his waist, that comforting weight pressing again on his lower back. As the machinery clattered with each passing floor, Merlin and Eggsy held tight to each other. 

Arriving at their designated floor, Merlin gave Eggsy a squeeze before letting him go, both following the bellman to their room. He smiled fondly, watching Eggsy take in the room and the view, tipping the bellman before slipping the “do not disturb” sign on the door. He joined Eggsy on the balcony, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“It’s perfect Merlin. The room, the view? Beautiful.”

Merlin shrugged, “I’ve seen better.”

“Oh yah?” Eggsy turned, squinting up at Merlin. “Where,” he demanded.

“Right here, in front of me every day.”

Merlin laughed when Eggsy groaned, going slack and letting Merlin catch him in his arms.

“Hamish,” Eggsy admonished, “you’re the fucking _worst_!” He found his feet again, scowling up at Merlin. “How do you get away with lines like that?”

Merlin kissed him fiercely, hand reaching up to tug _just so_ at his hair.

“Oh, right,” Eggsy said breathlessly, “like that.”

\---

Merlin smiled as he watched Eggsy eat his breakfast. The younger man was curled up in the armchair he dragged to the window, absently munching on a _pain au chocolat_ , gazing again at the view.

“Really can’t get enough of it, can you lad,” Merlin asked, squeezing Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy jumped a little, lost in his own thoughts, but smiled sheepishly up at Merlin. “Can’t quite explain why. So many things are the same, but its so different here.” He popped the last bit of pastry in his mouth and reached up to take Merlin’s hand. “You’re different here,” he said quietly.

Merlin frowned, placing his coffee cup on the windowsill before kneeling in front of Eggsy.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Eggsy said, reaching to press a thumb to the crease in Merlin’s forehead, “just different. You haven’t been able to keep your hands off me since we landed.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “We _are_ on holiday, that’s sort of how it goes.”

Eggsy shivered as Merlin placed a feather-light kiss on his wrist. “Sure, I guess that’s part of it, but--” He huffed a sigh, dropping his head against the back of the chair. “It’s gonna sound so sappy.”

Merlin looked up from the trail of kisses he’d made along Eggsy’s arm. “Oh, well, now you must tell me.”

Eggsy looked down to meet Merlin’s gaze, a blush rising on his cheeks. “You held my hand. In the airport, at the museum, on the way to dinner. I liked it. That people knew we were together.”

Merlin was quiet for a moment, before letting go of their hands and turning to rest his head on Eggsy’s lap. “You’ve never said, before. You’re right, it’s different here but its not … I don’t know if I can …”

“I know, Hamish,” Eggsy said softly, running his fingers along the stubble ghosting Merlin’s scalp, “I know, love. I’m so happy with what we have, with who we are. This was just a nice surprise.” He smiled when Merlin took his free hand, entwining their fingers, and tucked them close to his heart. 

“You’re too good for me, lad. You know that, right?”

“Not nearly half as good as you are for me.”

Merlin looked up, confused.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, giving him a little shove with his knee. “Oh fuck off, you know what I mean. I love you, you git.”

Merlin laughed as he settled back on Eggsy’s lap. “Love you too, you loon.” 

\---

Eggsy startled as they exited the plane, feeling warm fingers lace with his own. He looked up to see a small smile on Merlin’s lips, could feel his own grow larger with each step into Heathrow. Merlin didn’t lead this time, and if they took just a little longer to get to the taxi stand hand in hand, neither commented on it.


	28. POWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN

They were nearly finished dinner when the power went out. It took them a solid twenty minutes before they were certain it wasn’t an attack on their home, that it was actually caused by the storm raging around them. 

With a final report from Eggsy, Merlin completed his check on the generator in the cellar. It could easily handle the extra power load to keep them fully up and running until the council sorted themselves out, but he decided cozying up with Eggsy by the fire was a much better way to wait out the storm.

He was poking the fire back to life when Eggsy came blustering in the door, shaking water off him like a dog. 

“Checked in next door, they’re set for the night,” Eggsy said, kicking off his soaked trainers. “Took over some candles and made a plate with the last of the chicken from dinner.” He grinned, running a hand through his wet hair. “Mrs. Brown said she expects us _both_ for tea before the end of the week, _no excuses_.”

Merlin gasped at the cold hand snuck down the back of his jumper, turning as Eggsy joined him in front of the fire. “Your kindness never ceases to amaze me, lad,” he said softly, pulling Eggsy into a tight hug.

Eggsy blushed. “It wasn’t much,” he said, dropping his forehead to Merlin’s shoulder, “and you know it’s just the two of them alone in that big house.”

“I do know,” Merlin nodded a little, “but it was still a kind thing to do. Come, lad,” he said, feeling Eggsy start to shiver in his arms, “lets get you out of those wet clothes. Sooner we get you dry, sooner we can get you warm.”

Eggsy snorted, looking up at Merlin. “Don’t need some lame excuse to get me naked, love,” he said with a wink, “just have to ask.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes, “... cheeky little shit.” 


	29. INVITATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy, GEN - Civilian AU!

Merlin took a deep breath as he stood at the garden gate. He could do this, it was just a birthday party.

 _Sure,_ he thought, _just a party for my boyfriend’s daughter. The first time I’m going to meet Eggsy’s family. No pressure._

He had been deeply touched when he received the pink, glitter-covered invitation, addressed in Daisy’s large lettering. They had been dating for a few months but had met the child shortly after Eggsy started at the tailor’s shop. It was something he admired about the lad, how he stepped up to care for the girl when her mother left. Seeing them together made his heart melt.

So here he was, frozen at the garden gate, enormous pink balloon badly hidden behind his back.

“Merlin! Is that for me?”

He grinned, dropping to his knee, meeting Daisy on the path. “It is indeed, sweet girl.”

"Daddy,” she cried, looking back at Eggsy with wide eyes, “look how _big_ it is!”

Eggsy smiled as Merlin carefully knotted the string in a loop around her wrist.

"Hold on to it tight now, lass. Don’t want you floating away.”

Daisy nodded solemnly, gripping the string with both hands.

"What do you say, Daisy,” Eggsy prompted.

"Thank you, Merlin!”

They both watched the girl skip down the path, laughing in delight, back to her waiting friends.

"Good choice?” Merlin asked, as Eggsy slipped an arm around his waist.

"Are you kidding babe? It’s perfect.” Eggsy leaned up to kiss Merlin’s cheek. “Come on,” he said, gleam in his eye, “no more hiding. Mum’s dying to meet you.”


	30. SECRET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin & Eggsy, GEN

In the days following Kay’s death, his first as handler, Merlin needed to do _something._ He didn’t think he would ever forget the sound of the Knight as he was tortured and killed, but he needed to do more. He remembered the bands that adorned the arms of his uncles, thick and thin lines of black ink, remembrances of fallen comrades.

The first band wasn’t a secret, but _was_ carefully placed. The fine black line, high up on his right forearm, served as a reminder of the one he lost and those he still protected. Sadly as the years passed nearly a dozen more joined the first. He never went out of his way to hide them, many people correctly assuming their meaning, though he was never asked about them outright.

That was, until Eggsy.

“That one for Harry, then?” He pointed to the thick band closest to Merlin’s wrist.

"Aye,” Merlin said softly. He continued wrapping his hands in silence, knowing Eggsy would wait for him to find the right words. He nodded for Eggsy to join him on the bench, spreading his fingers to cover the eleven bands on his arm. “Too many good men and women lost under my care.” 

He rubbed at the still healing ink of the largest band. “Biggest band for the biggest pain in my arse. Harry.” He ran a finger along the band closest his elbow, “Kay, 1983.” Working down to his wrist, Merlin silently named the Knight and year for each band. He stopped near Harry’s and looked up for the first time, waiting for Eggsy to meet his eyes.

"Lee Unwin, 1997.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened in shock, looking back down at Merlin’s arm. “I didn’t know Merlin, Harry said … well not much actually. You were there?”

Merlin nodded sadly, rubbing his thumb over the black ring. “I planned the test, I should have seen it. Your dad was a good man Eggsy, gave his life to save ours.” He met Eggsy’s eyes, smiled. “He would be so proud of you, lad.”

Merlin fiddled with his wraps, ignoring the wet sniffles he heard, giving Eggsy a few moments to compose himself.

“Thank you, Merlin. I don’t have much of him left, but this …” He shook his head. “Just thanks, yeah?”

“You’re welcome, Eggsy. I can help with that, if you like. I can’t fill all the gaps, but I will answer what I can.”

Eggsy cocked an eyebrow, wry smile coming to his lips. “Classified, eh?” He lifted a hand before Merlin could protest. “I know Merlin, I know. Thank you for the offer,” he said earnestly, “I might just take you up on it.”

“Good. Come now,” Merlin said, clapping a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, “grab those gloves and I’ll give you the first three hits.”

Eggsy scoffed, “don’t need those three, could take you with one hand behind my back!”

“Bring it on, lad.”


	31. FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chester King, Roxy Morton, Eggsy Unwin & The Manor Ghosts / GEN

Chester King didn’t have a ghost.

Over time Kay spent less and less time at the Manor. It was never something he could put his finger on, but he had this feeling of _unwantedness_ when he stepped foot on the grounds at UKHQ. He would arrive as directed by Arthur, but kept to the Savile Row offices as much as he could. 

The ghosts at the Manor could never predict his particular brand of treachery, but they could see it in his heart, a dark shadow. So they did what they could, never outright causing harm to Kay, but keeping him away to protect those that they loved.

* * *

Roxy’s ghost was Lamorak, Margaret Anne Walker, Kingsman’s first female Knight. 

She was proposed in 1942 when her brother William was killed, carrying on the familial tradition of titles remaining in the same family. She was proposed as a joke, Bedevere at the time thinking it would be enjoyable to have a woman around to look at for a few months. But Peg jumped at the challenge, not only as a way to honour her brother, but to prove to everyone she was as capable as the rest. 

She took a shine to the new Lancelot and strove to ensure her office was the calming respite she knew Roxy would appreciate.

* * *

Eggsy’s ghost was six year old George, youngest son of the manor’s Lord of his time. 

Young George was beloved by all but was always getting into trouble. He was forever stealing his eldest brother’s quills, sneaking into his rooms to pluck them from his desk. George took a shine to Eggsy, the young Knight reminding him of his favourite brother. From the fancy Mont Blanc Percival gifted Eggsy when he was knighted, to the basic biro’s nicked from the supply closet, George would take them all. 

It was one thing for Eggsy to find his pen cup empty, but the final straw came when he placed a pen on his desk to look up a report detail on his computer to turn back mere seconds later to find it gone. 

“THAT’S IT! I DON’T CARE IF MERLIN SAYS IT’S NOT HAUNTED, I KNOW I JUST PUT THE DAMN PEN DOWN!” 

He would have been embarrassed to be shouting into an empty room if he wasn’t so angry. Shaking his head, Eggsy stomped out of his office in search of a replacement. When he returned, he found twenty-seven pens lined up neatly on his desktop.

Chagrined, Eggsy dropped heavily into his chair. “I’m sorry,” he said, to what he was realizing was not _actually_ an empty office, “I shouldn’t have shouted. Thank you for returning my pens.” He gathered them up, returning them to the cup on his desk. 

From then on he would find a different selection of pens lined up neatly on his desk. Some days he would swear he could hear a young sing-song voice, counting up and down to match the number of pens on his desk that day. He was never embarrassed to count along with the voice.


End file.
